The First Congress of the International Society of Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) will provide an international forum for dissemination of novel research information generated by outstanding scientists with a primary interest in the field of alcohol research. This meeting represents a joint meeting of two highly successful symposia series to avoid unnecessary duplication and conserve resources. The format of the meeting is designed to engender maximum discussion of research findings on both a personal and a group level in order that participants may arrive at a better understanding of research rationale, a greater appreciation of methodological difficulties and more insightful interpretation of results. The meeting will also allow for a unique interaction among groups of internationally renowned experts and younger scientists in areas such as endocrinology, neurochemistry, neurophysiology and intermediary metabolism. It is hoped that such an interaction will result in an expansion of research capabilities and interest of both groups of individuals.